<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>safe space by jalpari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981042">safe space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari'>jalpari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan AUs • [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Demisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Fluid Sexuality, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/status/1294071620806430721">these photos</a>.</p><p>All my other Yizhan stories -<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649">Yizhan diaries</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988">Yizhan AUs</a></p><p>My Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/">@jalpari_yizhan</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/yizhanmood"> @yizhanmood</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan AUs • [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>safe space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/gifts">mizrosecat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read tags for content warnings. Just a reminder, this is a work of fiction. I mean no offense to anyone. As a writer, I give bits and pieces of myself to every story I write. I hope you can appreciate that and enjoy reading this short piece. If not, please close the tab and move on to something more suited to your interests and preferences. And thank you, V, for tolerating me through my writing process!!</p><p>  <a id="yibo" name="yibo"></a><br/><br/><a href="#yiboback"> (go back)</a></p><p>  <a id="xz" name="xz"></a><br/><br/><a href="#xzback"> (go back)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The first time Yibo saw Xiao Zhan, he had a small but discernible bruise on his lower lip. He walked into the garden with Yufei for company and kept his eyes lowered as they walked about and talked in hushed tones. He could tell from their movements that Yufei was showing him the commune grounds and deliberately avoiding introducing Xiao Zhan to new people. It wasn't uncommon. Sometimes people needed time. And no one knew that better than Yibo. </p><p>The second time Yibo saw Xiao Zhan, was the very next day. He was walking alone along the winding stony path they had set recently in the garden, careful to not step off it, with a bag slung across his back and another bag hugged close to his chest. His eyes were still lowered the entire time as he made his way through the grounds to the house. He noticed the way Xiao Zhan bowed, as if apologizing profusely, when Yufei stepped out onto the deck to welcome him. </p><p>Once the two figures disappeared into the house, Yibo turned his attention back to the thing he had been tinkering with. As he wrapped up his chore for the day, his mind couldn't help but wander back to when he had first arrived at the house. In a month, it would be two years. </p><p>He had left home to follow his dreams to be a model. His family had been loving and supportive, not just of his dreams, but of him - all of him. At the time, he had known no names and labels. And although labels were still of little interest to him now, he had developed a better acceptance of who he was ever since his friend had invited him to stay with them at the commune. </p><p>His friend, Yufei. They were like the mother hen of the commune, keeping everyone in check and guiding everyone as well. They had built the house and grounds from scratch after seeking out a safe space for themselves. Little had they known at the time, that many sought such a safe space and now the commune housed twelve people. </p><p>No, now the commune housed thirteen people. Thirteen including Xiao Zhan.</p>
<hr/><p>The first time Xiao Zhan saw Yibo was on his first day in the house. Or rather, on his first night at the house. Sleep was evasive as always and being in a new bed, in a new room, surrounded by new people in a giant house was making him feel out of place and homesick even though he had no home to speak of any more. Not after what had happened. </p><p>He walked downstairs, bare footed and silent, careful not to make a single sound at such an odd hour of the night. With a painfully slow turn of the knob, he made his way out onto the deck and wrapped his arms around himself, grabbing the edge of his sweater’s sleeves with his fingers, as he closed his eyes and inhaled the cool night breeze. </p><p>A sudden meow startled him out of his reverie and he squinted in the moonlight to trace the source of the sound. His bare feet carried him forward when the cat made another sound, this time a gentle purring, accompanied by soft whispers that seemed to be directed at the cat. Xiao Zhan froze when he noticed an unfamiliar figure sitting in the swing with the cat in their arms. </p><p>He wasn't ready for this. He was about to turn around and leave when-</p><p>“Don't be scared,” the voice spoke in a barely audible whisper.</p><p>Xiao Zhan wasn't sure if they were talking to the cat or to him.</p><p>“They’re a new friend,” the voice continued softly. </p><p>The person stood up and made their way to Xiao Zhan and Xiao Zhan noticed the way the person’s eyes never left the cat as they held it to their chest.</p><p>“Say hi, jian guo,” the person played with the cat’s paws, holding them out as if for a handshake. </p><p>Xiao Zhan couldn't help but thaw a little at the sight. He extended his hand forward and held the tiny paw in two of his fingers and shook it lightly.</p><p>“Hi jian guo,” Xiao Zhan spoke. “I’m…I…” </p><p>His eyes flitted between the person and the cat. Then with a deep breath, he continued.  </p><p>“I’m Xiao Zhan.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Xiao Zhan,” the voice replied.</p><p>When Xiao Zhan’s eyes flitted back to the person, he found himself meeting their sudden gaze. On reflex, he looked away immediately but then with a few more breaths, managed to bring his eyes up to meet theirs once again.</p><p>“I’m Wang Yibo,” the person gave Xiao Zhan a small smile. </p><p>“He-hello,” Xiao Zhan nodded and bowed ever so lightly before turning his attention back to the cat. “Is this your cat?”</p><p>“Yes, she is. And I am her human,” Yibo grinned.</p>
<hr/><p>The second time Xiao Zhan met Yibo was the next day when he was accompanying Yufei to the farmer’s market. It was Yufei’s turn to buy groceries and Xiao Zhan had jumped at the possibility of being left alone in the house without the one person he knew. As it turned out, Yibo was to come along too. </p><p>“Hi!” Yibo waved at Xiao Zhan when he joined them along the garden path.</p><p>“Oh,” Yufei reacted almost immediately, “you know each other already?”</p><p>“We bumped into each other last night,” Yibo shrugged and fell in step with them. “They met jianguo.”</p><p>“He,” Xiao Zhan offered quietly.</p><p>“He,” Yibo smiled and tilted his head to look at Xiao Zhan who kept his eyes trained down on the path. </p><p>“So unlike you, Yibo, to make the first mo-”</p><p>“Nothing like that!” Yibo interrupted them hastily. “It’s nothing like that!” Yibo repeated as if to assure Xiao Zhan, hurriedly leaning forward to get a good look at him.</p><p>Xiao Zhan couldn't help the faint upturn at the corner of his lips but he suppressed it nonetheless. But Yufei noticed. Yufei noticed everything. </p>
<hr/><p>Before he knew it, a month had passed Xiao Zhan by. He had slowly gotten to know all twelve of the other residents of the house. He was older than everyone except Yufei but somehow he felt like he fit right in. </p><p>By the end of the month, his bruises had healed. Most of them. But more surprisingly. somehow, by the end of the month (after several months of neglect) his camera had found its way back out. Now, Xiao Zhan would walk around the grounds when he had no chores to do, camera in hand, capturing moments that enamored him, moved him, inspired him. </p><p>If it just so happened that many of those moments seemed to involve Yibo, it was nobody else’s business but his. </p><p>One night, Xiao Zhan sought Yufei out in their room as he always did after his shower to apply the ointment on the last remaining gashes on his back that were out of his arm’s reach. The only ones that hadn't healed.</p><p>“Looking for Yufei?” Yibo’s voice in the corridor made Xiao Zhan startle.</p><p>“Oh!” He placed a hand on his chest and let out a heavy breath, calming himself.</p><p>“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,” Yibo took an unsure step towards him, concern all over his face.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Xiao Zhan gave him a sheepish look. “Yes, have you seen them?”</p><p>“They’re out tonight. Do you need something?”</p><p>“Ye-” Xiao Zhan began but paused. “Nothing. It’s alright.”</p><p>“I can help,” Yibo replied a little too hastily. “Whatever it is.”</p><p>“No, it’s not a big deal,” Xiao Zhan moved his hand behind his back to hide the tube of ointment and started to make his way back to his room.</p><p>“I-” Yibo bit his lips but then took a deep breath and continued, “Xiao Zhan, I won't force you but if you need any help, or any one to talk to, I…I would like to be that person.” </p><p>Xiao Zhan stopped in his tracks and turned around. He blinked at Yibo with wide eyes filled with uncertainty and disbelief.</p><p>“It real-really isn't a big deal…I don't want to trouble-”</p><p>“You aren’t.”</p><p>“Oh…I…” Xiao Zhan brought his hand back to the front slowly, “… needed to apply ointment to a…to an injury.”</p><p>“Mn,” Yibo nodded with a soft smile and led Xiao Zhan into Yufei’s room once again.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sat down at the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. He removed his shirt over his head and unconsciously clutched it as he sat and waited. </p><p>If Yibo gasped, it wasn't audible. </p><p>When a few seconds had passed, Xiao Zhan looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“Yibo?”</p><p>“So-sorry,” Yibo spoke through clenched teeth and sat behind Xiao Zhan slowly. “Let me know if it hurts.”</p><p>He squeezed out the ointment on his finger and began applying it gently all over his back with feather light touches.</p><p>“It doesn’t, you know,” Xiao Zhan whispered. “It doesn’t hurt any more.” </p><p>“Really?” Yibo whispered back as he applied more ointment on the wound that looked like someone had whipped the sun-kissed back with a leather belt.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>When Yibo’s fingers finally stopped, Xiao Zhan carefully pulled his shirt back on and took the tube back. With a quick bow and another sheepish look, he bid him goodnight and left, leaving behind a Yibo whose heart was racing with many raw emotions from the cruel sight he had just witnessed.</p><p>A few rooms down, Xiao Zhan sat on his bed, clutching the tube tightly, his own heart thundering.</p>
<hr/><p>Xiao Zhan was walking among the new rows of flowers they had just planted when he heard footsteps approaching him rapidly. He looked back and noticed Yibo, wearing a red sweater, jogging towards him. Yibo waved at him with a bright smile and stopped a few steps away from him.</p><p>“Do you want to photograph the-”</p><p>“Hold this,” Xiao Zhan bent forward and picked up a fallen white peony and held it out for him.</p><p>“Uhh…okay,” Yibo took the flower and looked at it and then at Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“Can I photograph you?” Xiao Zhan asked in a barely audible tone as he kept his eyes fixed on his camera, adjusting its settings nervously.</p><p>“Oh,” Yibo felt something light up in him. “Yeah…of course.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan looked up and for the first time, Yibo saw a hint of a look devoid of embarrassment or apology on his face. Something that resembled a hopeful smile.</p><p>Xiao Zhan covered the remaining distance to stand right in front of Yibo and reached out to arrange his hair. Soft, dainty fingers ran through Yibo’s long blonde strands and moved them about. Yibo gulped and did his best to not close his eyes and lose himself in the sensation.</p><p>But he lost. </p><p>Inadvertently, he had closed his eyes and hummed as Xiao Zhan fiddled with his hair. His eyes shot open as soon as the sound left his throat. But before he could blurt graceless apologies, he was blinded by a radiant smile.</p><p>Yibo knew he would never win again.</p><p>“You’re a model, aren’t you?” Xiao Zhan asked softly, the sunshine smile still on his face.</p><p>Yibo nodded wordlessly.</p><p>“Pose for me with that flower, will you?” Xiao Zhan asked and brought his camera up to his eye level, readying himself.</p><p>When Yibo didn't move, Xiao Zhan cocked his head to one side and peeked at Yibo from behind the camera.</p><p>“You don't have to if you’re not-”</p><p>“Oh, sorry…no…I am! I want to!” Yibo hustled into a pose and then smiled back.</p><p>Xiao Zhan spent the next fifteen minutes clicking as Yibo posed with the white peony in hand. When he was satisfied, he browsed through the photos and remained engrossed in the task for several minutes.</p><p>“Xiao Zhan?” Yibo’s voice drew his attention away from the camera once more. “Did you…get the photo you wanted?” </p><p>“This one,” Xiao Zhan looked up with the softest smile Yibo had seen on him yet. </p><p>Yibo walked closer and leaned in to see the photograph, trying his best to not make it obvious that he was drowning in the mesmerizing scent of Xiao Zhan’s messy bun and the wavy bangs that fell around his angelic face. Xiao Zhan turned the camera slightly to give Yibo a better look. He watched as Yibo’s mouth parted on seeing the <a href="#yibo" id="yiboback" name="yiboback">photo</a>.</p><p>“Oh…I look…you made me-”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything. You’re just very beautiful,” Xiao Zhan supplied quickly but then froze, out of embarrassment. “I mean…I-”</p><p>“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo met his eyes with a stunning smile of his own, “I came here to ask you if you wanted to photograph the sunset from my favorite spot.”</p>
<hr/><p>Xiao Zhan got off the motorcycle with shaky legs. It didn't help that Yibo was visibly trying to suppress his chuckles. After a twenty minute walk, he found his legs back and they had found Yibo’s favourite spot. And Xiao Zhan was not ready. </p><p>He gasped audibly as they stopped a few feet from the bench that stood at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the vast ocean. </p><p>“Do you like it?” Yibo stood beside Xiao Zhan and grinned wide.</p><p>“It’s…breathtaking,” Xiao Zhan breathed as he gazed at the magnificent view that lay before them. </p><p>A few seconds of silence later, Xiao Zhan turned to face Yibo and smiled back. He held his hand out and gestured for the camera that Yibo was holding for him. </p><p>“It’s been really long since I’ve photographed the sunset,” Xiao Zhan sighed happily as he played with the camera settings. </p><p>“Click away,” Yibo chuckled and spent the next hour watching, enraptured, as Xiao Zhan gushed over the setting sun and attempted to capture it in a hundred ways.</p>
<hr/><p>“Why did you bring me here?” Xiao Zhan asked suddenly, as they sat on the bench in silence once the sun had set.</p><p>“For the sunset,” Yibo shrugged and took in a long inhale of the ocean breeze. “Thought you would enjoy photographing it.”</p><p>They remained silent for a while longer.</p><p>“He thought that because I was pansexual,” Xiao Zhan began softly, “that I couldn't be monogamous. He was always paranoid that I would cheat.”</p><p>Yibo glanced at Xiao Zhan but Xiao Zhan kept his eyes trained on the dark invisible horizon in the distance. </p><p>“It started with simple comments about what I wore. I thought it was cute. He was being possessive. But then he pushed me once. And it wasn't so cute anymore. I don't know why I stayed. I can't rationalize it or explain it. But I did. Maybe I wanted to prove that I could be loyal and committed no matter what. But then the pushes turned into punches and the snide remarks turned into slaps. And when he…went too far the last time, I just knew. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it,” Xiao Zhan began breaking down. “It wasn't worth it.”</p><p>“Hey,” Yibo whispered soothingly as he remained uncertain of how close he could get to him. “Nothing is worth more than your happiness, your safety, and your true self.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan covered his face, collapsing in on himself, and wept. He wept like he had never wept before. He wept until all the emotions from the horrific memories were washed away and all that was left were sniffles and hiccups. </p><p>When he finally recovered from his confession, Xiao Zhan felt a lightness he hadn’t felt in several months. Like he had finally broken out of a cage. He felt one with the wind as they rode back to the house on Yibo’s motorbike. He felt light as a feather when he got off the bike and they walked into the house. </p><p>He felt like he was floating when they stopped outside his room and he asked a very startled Yibo if he could hug him. Xiao Zhan sighed as he wrapped himself around the nodding man and felt the pleasure of the warmth of human touch after a long time. They stayed in the embrace for longer than Yibo had expected. </p><p>When Yibo returned to his room, something in him had changed. Something he hadn't felt in forever. All his senses tingled as if there were sparks flying everywhere Xiao Zhan’s body had touched him. He stood with his back to the door, touching his face and neck, feeling the heat rising in his body. And in that moment, Yibo knew that he was feeling it for the first time in his life. </p><p>Something he had thought was never of interest to him. But now, in the face of an emotional connection like none other he had ever felt, he could feel it. A rising need and want that encompassed him emotionally, mentally and physically. He felt hot tears slide down his cheek as his new reality dawned on him. He felt freer than he had in a long time. He felt like he had just shed old skin and was now feeling everything on his new, raw, and real skin.</p><p>A few doors down, happy tears slid down another beautiful face as Xiao Zhan browsed through the photos and noticed the <a href="#xz" id="xzback" name="xzback">one</a> Yibo had taken of him staring at the sunset in reverent awe and lost wonder.</p>
<hr/><p>Over the next several weeks, Xiao Zhan seemed to walk with newfound confidence. He took on more chores than he used to. He began to really get to know the other residents. He got to know them all, learnt what they defined themselves as, learnt what made them get out of bed every day, learnt everything they were willing to share. And he clicked and clicked and clicked until he had a portfolio ready. </p><p>One day, Yibo was fixing the fence that had been vandalized by a group of people that were repulsed by the sight of their flags as they celebrated pride. Xiao Zhan’s car drove up to the driveway and he jumped out of his car, thrumming with excitement and impatience. </p><p>“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed and rushed to him.</p><p>“Wha-oof!” Yibo grunted as a body slammed into him and hugged him harder than he had ever been hugged before in his life. </p><p>“I got it! I got it!” Xiao Zhan pressed harder into him.</p><p>“Huh?” Yibo reeled from the impact but his arms found their way around Xiao Zhan anyway.</p><p>It was just their second hug, yet it felt oddly familiar and natural.</p><p>“I got the job! They liked my portfolio!”</p><p>“You did!? That’s amazing!!” Yibo pulled back a little and looked at Xiao Zhan’s beaming face.</p><p>“I did!! I did!” Xiao Zhan hopped in his arms and giggled.</p><p>Yibo laughed softly and tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen across Xiao Zhan’s face aside. Xiao Zhan stilled under his touch and they both stood facing each other, smiling, silent. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you,” Yibo whispered as his heart exploded with the feeling of having Xiao Zhan in his arms.</p><p>“Thanks,” Xiao Zhan smiled shyly and looked away which is when he noticed the ruined flags and fence. “Oh…do you need help?”</p><p>“I don't need help but wouldn't mind the company,” Yibo replied, arms still unwilling to let Xiao Zhan go.</p><p>“Umm…okay,” Xiao Zhan tried pulling away. “You’ll have to let me go first,” he chuckled nervously.</p><p>“Do you want me to?” Yibo found himself blurting before he could think his words through.</p><p>Xiao Zhan froze and looked at Yibo. </p><p>“Yibo…” he managed to say but was at a loss for words. </p><p>“Zhan-Zhan,” Yibo found himself saying. “Is it okay if I call you that?”</p><p>“Mn,” Xiao Zhan nodded even as he blushed. </p><p>“Zhan-Zhan,” Yibo wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan tighter and harnessed his rising courage, “can I kiss you?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s mouth parted and his eyes flew wide open.      </p><p>“I thought…I thought you didn't-” Xiao Zhan stuttered.</p><p>“I thought so too…until I found you…”    </p><p>Xiao Zhan didn’t realize he was already leaning in until he felt his lips touch Yibo. It was just a fleeting soft brush of skin against skin. Yet, in that moment, everything fell into place. A place that seemed inevitable. </p><p>They were inevitable.</p>
<hr/><p>“Zhan-Zhan…” Yibo played with Xiao Zhan’s hair as they lay in his bed on a lazy Sunday afternoon.  </p><p>“Hmm?” Xiao Zhan hummed as he nuzzled closer to Yibo, snug in his arms. </p><p>“I think I’m ready for more,” Yibo spoke after several more seconds of comfortable silence.</p><p>“More?”</p><p>“More us.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan opened his eyes and took in a slow, deep breath. He tilted his face up, resting his chin on Yibo’s chest, and gazed at the man who made him feel more seen and more safe than he had in a long time.</p><p>“Is that okay?” Yibo asked.</p><p>“Is that what you want or is that what you think I want?” Xiao Zhan raised himself on his elbows to be at eye level with Yibo.</p><p>“I know what I want now. I know how much I want. And most importantly, I know who I want it with,” Yibo smiled slowly.</p><p>“But I…you know I’m…I…”</p><p>“I know who you are, Zhan-Zhan,” Yibo cupped Xiao Zhan’s cheeks and spoke with fierce determination. “I know you are a loyal person who loves with all his heart.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan could feel the hot tears welling up in his eyes. He brushed them away with the back of his sleeve and nodded.</p><p>“Okay,” Xiao Zhan whispered.</p><p>“Okay,” Yibo wiped his cheeks and placed his hand behind Xiao Zhan’s neck, bringing him closer.</p><p>“Okay,” Xiao Zhan smiled just as their lips met.</p><p>But this time, they didn't stop at an ephemeral touch of their soft lips. This time, they pressed into each other, seeking the taste they were hungry for, exploring the depths they were eager for, demanding the love they were waiting for.</p><p>Their lips moved against each other in a dance that only they could hear the music for. Their bodies melded together as they lost themselves in each other’s embrace. Their  breaths became one as they lost track of time itself.</p><p>Yibo turned them over, laying Xiao Zhan carefully on the bed as he rolled on top. Xiao Zhan moaned softly as their bodies pressed against each other, lining up from head to toe. He could feel the heat radiating from Yibo’s body. He could feel the need emanating from every inch of his  being. He could feel the yearning that burst forth after finally having discovered itself. </p><p>Yibo gasped into the kiss as he felt Xiao Zhan under him. His mind shot into a million sparks as every part of his body was lit on fire. He could hear his heart thundering in him. He felt a longing like he had never felt before. He felt desire he had never known before. </p><p>As his tongue devoured the deliciousness being offered to it so freely and lovingly, his body lurched for more, begged for more. </p><p>“I…I want more,” was all Yibo could manage to say. “I finally want more. With you.”</p><p>“I love you, Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan pulled back for a brief moment and looked him in the eyes, drowning Yibo in his sincerity and passion. “And I will give as much or as little as you want, as you need, as you wish. How much ever it is, I will still love you…no matter what.” </p><p>“I love you,” Yibo whispered as if a prayer had come to life. “I love you,” he kissed Xiao Zhan’s forehead. “I love you,” he planted kisses all over the beautiful face that was now smiling at him. “I love you,” his lips trembled as he sealed the words between them forever with a gentle yet sure kiss to the lips.</p><p>“Tell me what you want,” Xiao Zhan murmured against his lips. “Show me.”</p><p>“I want to feel your skin against mine,” Yibo breathed as he pulled back and gazed into Xiao Zhan’s eyes.</p><p>Xiao Zhan nodded and Yibo proceeded to take his top off and then helped Xiao Zhan remove his. He rolled off to one side and pulled his shorts off and then helped Xiao Zhan with his. He trailed his fingers up Xiao Zhan’s bare leg and hooked them in his undergarment before looking at Xiao Zhan, who smiled shyly and nodded.</p><p>With their last pieces of clothing shed, Xiao Zhan and Yibo turned on their sides and faced each other. Their legs twined their way around each other and they shuffled closer until they were chest to chest, locked in an intimate, loving embrace. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Xiao Zhan placed a light kiss on Yibo’s ear.</p><p>“More than okay,” Yibo buried his face in Xiao Zhan’s long wavy curls.</p><p>As their hands soothed each other’s backs, their lips found each other once again. They plunged in immediately, the heat rising rapidly between them. </p><p>Yibo’s hands wanted to hold all of Xiao Zhan in them all at once all the time. He touched and grabbed and squeezed, unable to contain himself any longer. He could feel their hardness between them. Xiao Zhan’s moans were going straight to his length, spurring it on. His words still echoed in his mind, leaving him a mess of desperate want and trembling desire.</p><p>
  <em>I will still love you no matter what. </em>
</p><p>He reached between them and stroked Xiao Zhan once. The helpless gasp filled with arousal and need that emanated from the man left no patience in Yibo any more. He stroked him twice, thrice, again and again, and again until all he could do to keep Xiao Zhan from screaming was kiss him harder.</p><p>He took both their lengths in his hand and worked them furiously, the fervency of his pace matched by the urgency of their kisses.</p><p>“Yibo…” Xiao Zhan mewled, his lips quivering around Yibo’s name in a way that drove Yibo wild. “You have all of me, Yibo.”</p><p>“You have all of me too, Zhan-Zhan,” Yibo groaned against his lips as they shuddered at the sensations of arousal and belonging.</p><p>Yibo’s body took over in a way he had never experienced before. Something arose from his very core and took over him. For the next several minutes, they were a mess of lips and tongue and teeth and hot and heavy breaths as Yibo’s hand brought them to a peak of pleasure he had never known before.</p><p>And together, they fell.</p><p>When they opened their eyes, neither knew if seconds had passed or minutes or hours. They let out long breaths and rested their foreheads together. </p><p>“How do you…feel?” Xiao Zhan asked, caressing Yibo’s cheek with his hand.</p><p>“Like I’m exactly where I need to be. Finally.”</p><p>Slowly, they smiled and Xiao Zhan let out a soft laugh.</p><p>“Good. Me too.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Yibo brushed a strand of hair away from Xiao Zhan’s eyes as they crinkled into half moons.</p><p>“Yeah,” Xiao Zhan smiled happily. “You’re the safe space I didn't know I needed.”</p><p>Yibo’s body stilled just as his tears began sliding out.</p><p>“You’re my safe space too,” he managed to speak in a thick voice as he choked with emotions.</p><p>“How about,” Xiao Zhan smiled kindly and kissed Yibo’s nose, “we get a safe space of our own?”</p><p>“I would like that,” Yibo kissed the mole at the corner of Xiao Zhan’s lips and smiled back. “I would like that very much.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>